Prefect Diaries
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Bak seorang vampire yang sedang mencari mangsa, iris metal itu menatap tajam setiap pergerakan kecil di sekitarnya/SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT MANIS ITU HAH?/Sekarang, kau bukanlah milikku lagi/Good boy/BL! boyxboy/1827 / RnR please? :D
1. page 1: You're late, Herbivore

**Prefect Diaries**

Disclamer: Amano Akira

Story by: Aoi The Cielo & Dark Witch Vampire

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

 **WARNING! YAOI! OOC, AU, TYPO(S), DLL...**

Page 1: You're Late Herbivore

.

.

.

Semburan keemasan terlihat menghiasi warna gelap di langit. Awan-awan yang menggantung lembut di atas sana terlihat ikut menyambut warna yang melambangkan kehangatan itu. Temperatur udara yang terbilang rendah bersama titik-titik embun merupakan saksi sisa keberadaan sang malam beberapa jam yang lalu. Pelan namun pasti, langit yang semula berwarna gelap kini mulai menunjukan kebiruannya yang memukau.

"Tsu- _kun_ ," panggilan dari rumah berlantai dua itu memecahkan keheningan pagi. Wanita cantik yang mengenakan celemek terlihat memanggil dari arah tangga—mencoba membangunkan anak semata wayangnya yang berada di lantai 2. "Tsu- _kun_ , ini sudah pagi, Tsu- _kun_ tidak mau kan terlambat lagi?" panggil Sawada Nana kembali saat tak kunjung menerima jawaban dari sang putra.

" _Ohayou, Kaasan_."

Nana berjenggit kaget. Refleks ia langsung berbalik dan menatap sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri di belakangnya. Iris coklat besar yang sangat mirip dengannya menatap bingung sosok yang ia panggil _Kaasan_. Kenapa _Kaasan_ nya kaget?

"O, _Ohayou_ Tsu- _kun_ ," balas Nana. Ia menatap rambut basah putranya. Senyumannya mengembang. "Tsu- _kun_ bisa bangun pagi?" tanyanya senang. Sawada Tsunayoshi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Um! Tsuna berhasil bangun pagi!" ucapnya bangga. Tidak sia-sia ia tidur lebih awal. Jam 9 dan bukan jam 12 atau jam 11 seperti biasa. Dengan ini ia bisa memecahkan rekor terlambatnya. Ya, sejak 2 tahun lalu ia masuk SMP Namimori yang tercinta, untuk pertama kalinya di dalam sejarah hidupnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak akan terlambat! Ya! TIDAK AKAN TERLAMBAT SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Diam-diam Tsuna mulai merasa nge- _fly_ , kelewat senang mendapati fakta yang akan merubah nasibnya—dalam artian yang selalu terlambat—menjadi tidak terlambat.

" _Ne, Kaasan_ sudah memasak sarapan? Membuat bento Tsuna?" tanya Tsuna saat melihat celemek yang dikenakan Nana.

"Sarapa sudah siap," jawab Nana kalem. "Tetapi bento Tsu- _kun_ belum _Kaasan_ buat, mumpung Tsu- _kun_ bangun pagi, mau belajar buat bento sendiri?" tawarnya. Senyuman Tsuna semakin mengembang. Sejak dulu ia ingin sekali belajar hal ini—mengingat masakan Nana yang super 'wow' dan membuatnya ketagihan—namun selalu tidak sempat.

"Tentu _Kaasan_!" jawab Tsuna antusias. Ia berdendang dalam hati. Dadanya terasa berbunga-bunga bak di musim semi padahal ini hampir mendekati musim panas. Ah, biarlah. Yang penting pagi ini Tsuna sedang senang dan _mood_ nya benar-benar bagus. Rencana besarnya untuk tidak terlambat sepertinya akan berjalan dengan baik dan mulus bak di jalan tol yang tidak ada macetnya. Eh, tapi jalan tol bisa macet ah. Lalu mirip apa? Alis Tsuna terpaut—mencoba mengkiaskan pagi ini dengan sesuatu yang _antimainstream_.

"Tsu- _kun_ , kenapa diam saja di sana?" Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali saat _Kaasan_ nya memanggil dari arah dapur. Dapat ia lihat kepala Nana terjulur keluar menatap Tsuna yang masih mematung di dekat tangga. "Tsu- _kun_ tidak jadi mau belajar?"

"Eh? Ma, mau _Kaasan_!" teriaknya lalu langsung berlari memasuki dapur dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Sosok pemuda reven yang menggantungkan gakurannya di bahu mendelik tidak suka menatap ponselnya. Iris metalnya memberika _deathglare_ kepada ponsel yang tidak memiliki salah apapun itu. Pagi ini, di cuaca sebagus ini, seharusnya ia bisa mendapatkan kesenangannya seperti biasa. Namun apa-apaan ini? Baru saja sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel flipnya dan pesan itu berisi tentang Herbivore peliharaannya yang akan datang tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Hibari Kyoya itu menggeram jengkel. Ia nyaris meremukan ponselnya sendiri seandainya saja ia tidak membaca pesan itu sampai habis.

Herbivorenya membuat bento sendiri.

Seringai langsung merekah di bibir tipis itu. Sebuah ide mendadak masuk ke dalam otaknya. Keinginan mendominasi mulai menguasai jiwa dan raganya—membuatnya benar-benar menginginkannya. Apapun yang terjadi, bagiamana pun caranya, Hibari Kyoya harus mendapatkannya.

Ya, Ia harus mendapatkan bento itu.

.

.

.

Senandung-senandung menyenangkan terus dikeluarkan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Ia senang. Kelewat senang malah karena pagi ini berhasil bangun pagi dan bahkan membuat bento sendiri. Aaahhh~ indahnya dunia~ bukankah dengan seperti ini, ia tidak akan diganggu makhluk yang menamai dirinya Carnivore itu? Sang penjaga pintu gerbang yang entah bagiaman selalu menyuruh Tsuna melakukan hal-hal yang aneh bila ia terlambat.

Prefect yang mencangkup _Senpai_ nya itu aneh. Sugguh sangat aneh karena ketimbang memukulnya sama seperti para 'pelaku' terlambat yang lainnya, sosok bersurai reven dengan kedua tonfa di tangan itu lebih suka menyiksa Tsuna dengan cara yang lain.

Ingat saja saat pertama kali terlambat masuk ke acara penerimaan siswa baru dan bertemu sang _senpai_ , Tsuna disuruh untuk duduk bersimpuh sambil menonton film edukasi yang benar-benar membuat matanya berat—ingin tidur—namun tentu saja, ia tidak boleh tidur. Menderita? Iyalah! Duduk bersimpuh selama 2 jam sambil menonton film membosankan, siapa yang tidak akan menderita? Terlebih saat hukuman selesai, Tsuna jadi susah berjalan gara-gara kakinya yang keram. Sejak itu Tsuna bersumpah ia tidak akan terlambat, namun sepertinya ia harus menelan sumpahnya bulat-bulat.

Bagaimana tidak? Selalu saja ada yang membuatnya tidur larut atau bangun terlambat. Dari _game_ baru yang tau-tau ada di leptopnya, film keren, komik-komik terbaru, atau bahkan rasa kantuk yang berlebih setiap kali ia selesai minum susu coklatnya. _Hell_! Bahkan beberapa kali ia mendapati alarmnya rusak, mati, bahkan hilang! Jadi, selama 2 tahun masa SMP-nya selalu saja tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari kata terlambat oleh penyebab-penyebab garing sampai yang _antimaenstream_ hingga tidak bisa dipikirkan dengan akal sehat(?).

"Ehehehe… memang sejak awal seharusnya aku seperti ini," gumam Tsuna senang. Ia teringat perjuangannya sebelum tidur. Mandi, tidak memakan atau meminum apapun, tidak membuka leptop atau rak komiknya dan hanya menyiapkan buku pelajarannya lalu langsung tidur—selesai. Ia juga memasang alarm di ponselnya yang disembunyikan di bawah bantal—agar ia langsung terbangun. Dan buktinya? Ah~ cara ini sungguh sangat ampuh! Tsuna mencatat dalam hati agar ia melakukan hal ini setiap hari mulai dari sekarang.

"Sawada- _san_!"

Langkah kaki pemuda manis itu terhenti. Iris coklatnya yang besar menatap sosok tinggi tegap yang mengenakan gakuran berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Senyuman Tsuna mengembang bertemu dengan sosok yang dikenalnya itu.

" _Ohayou_ Kusakabe- _san_ ," sapa Tsuna seraya menghampiri pemuda yang menggigit ranting dan memiliki rambut roll yang cenderung jadul dan norak. Kusakabe Tetsuya adalah tangan kanan dari sang prefect—orang yang selalu menghukum Tsuna. Tapi harus ia akui bahwa Kusakabe jauh lebih ramah dan lembut dibalik penampilan dan wajahnya yang menyeramkan.

" _Ohayou_ Sawada- _san_ ," sapa balik Kusakabe. Ia menatap pemuda itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Senyumannya merekah. "Pagi ini tidak terlambat sepertinya," pujinya. Tsuna tersenyum mendengarnya. Lihat? Kusakabe saja menyadari dirinya yang jelas tidak akan terlambat. Senang? Tentu saja.

Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ehehehe… I, iya… Aku sudah terlalu kapok terlambat terus. Hibari- _san_ juga pasti sangat kesal denganku yang bebal ini," akunya canggung. Kusakabe tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin menyangkal apa yang pemuda mungil ini katakan. "Ah ya, kenapa Kusakabe- _san_ berada di sini?" tanyanya bingung. Bukankah seharusnya pemuda ini di sekolah bersama sang prefect itu?

"Ada yang kucari," akunya. "Berubung Sawada- _san_ ada di sini, Sawada- _san_ mau membantuku mencarinya?"

"Mencari apa?"

"Kunci lokerku hilang," jawab Kusakabe. Ia menatap ke arah samping—tak berani menatap sepasang iris coklat besar itu. "Di dalam loker ada barang yang penting, aku harus segera menemukannya, bila tidak… Yah, Sawada- _san_ bisa tebak bukan? Kyo- _san_ pasti—"

"Akan kubantu!" sela Tsuna. Begitu mendengar nama 'Kyo- _san_ ' keluar dari mulut itu, Tsuna langsung bergidik. Kasihan juga kalau Kusakabe yang baik ini kena hukuman Hibari Kyoya. Bagiamana pun, Kusakabe sudah ia masukan ke dalam daftar _senpai_ kesayangannya. Toh, bukankah jam masuk juga masih lama?

" _Arigatou_ Sawada- _san_ ," ucap Kusakabe. Ia tersenyum miris ke arah pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Dan _Gomenasai_ … batinnya—benar-benar kasihan dengan nasib Tsuna.

.

.

.

HHHIIIEEEEEEE…..!

Tsuna hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati sambil terus berlari melewati beberapa belokan di depannya. Keringat membasahi seragamnya, pakaiannya kotor karena beberapa kali terjatuh dan wajahnya memucat. Bagimana tidak pucat coba? Niat baiknya untuk membantuk Kusakabe berujung petaka!

Sungguh, Tsuna tidak menyangka bahwa mencari kunci loker bisa sampai selama itu. Dan yang membuat Tsuna gondok adalah saat tahu-tahu Hibari menelfon Kusakabe dan mengatakan kunci lokerya berada di tangannya! Demi apapun itu! Tidak tahu kah Hibari bahwa mereka sudah hampir satu jam mencari kunci sialan itu! Argh! Tsuna ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dan sekarang, ia terlambat! TERLAMBAT!

Iris coklat itu terbelalak. Dapat ia lihat pintu gerbang sudah di tutup dan berarti, ia benar-benar terlambat. Ya, terlambat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini ada yang aneh—berbeda. Kenapa teman-teman seperjuangannya—yang sama-sama terlambat—berbaris memberikan tas mereka?

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Tsuna ke sosok yang berbaris di depannya. Tanpa di suruh atau pun menunggu perintah, ia ikut berbaris di belakang sekali. Iris coklatnya melihat tas-tas itu diperiksa dan sang prefect mencatat sesuatu dan dengan tenang menyuruh masuk murid-murid—tanpa memberi hukuman. Senyuman Tsuna mengembang. Ah, sepertinya ia tidak akan dapat hukuman.

"Ada pemeriksaan mendadak," jawab siswa yang berbaris di depan Tsuna. "Sepertinya memeriksa apakah kita membawa barang-barang yang tidak boleh dibawa ke sekolah. Sial sekali, aku membawa ponselku. Pasti akan kena sita. Syukur-syukur bila dikembalikan," gerutunya kesal.

Senyuman Tsuna semakin mengembang. Sudah tidak kena hukuman, ia juga tidak membawa barang-barang terlarang. Untunglah Tsuna tidak membawa ponselnya—karen lupa. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi menyukai salah satu sifat _dame_ -nya. Pelupa.

Mengantri sambil bersenandung riang di dalam hati, iris coklat itu menatap sosok tinggi berkulit putih yang terlihat mencatat di sebuah notes kecil yang dipegangnya. Wajah tampan itu terlihat serius dan memberikan beberapa perintah kepada anak buahnya.

Hibari Kyoya—sang prefect Namimori yang begitu dihormati juga ditakuti di Nami- _chu_. Jujur saja, pemuda itu sebenarnya sangat tampan. Dengan kecerdasan, kekuatan dan wajah yang menawan itu, banyak sekali lelaki yang akan gigit jari dan perempuan berteriak histeris. _Well_ , Hibari Kyoya memanglah sangat sempurna—Tsuna tahu itu. Seandainya saja pemuda itu lebih ramah dan tidak beringasan, Tsuna yakin ia akan lebih populer dalam artian yang lebih positif.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali saat suara barritone itu menyadarkan lamunannya. Refleks ia menatap sekelilingnya dan ternyata sudah tidak ada siapapun kecuali beberapa anak buah Hibari dan Hibari sendiri. Ah, sepertinya ia yang terakhir.

" _Ohayou_ Hibari- _san_ ," sapa Tsuna canggung. Ia meletakan tasnya di atas meja yang sudah disediakan Hibari tepat di dekat pagar. Hibari tidak membalas sapaan itu. Ia lebih fokus untuk menggeledah isi tas Herbivore yang sangat ia hafal nama dan kelasnya ini.

Beberapa buku tulis, 4 buah buku pelajara, kotak pensil dan sekotak bento.

Tsuna tersenyum senang. Ia bersih. Tidak ada barang aneh-aneh yang ia bawa. Bahkan ketika Hibari memeriksa isi kotak pensilnya dan menggeledah tubuhnya, Hibari tidak menemukan apapun yang akan membuatnya menghukum pemuda manis ini.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, dari kelas 2-B," Hibari membuka notes kecilnya dan pura-pura mencatat. "Datang ke atap saat jam makan siang untuk mengambil kotak bentomu," titahnya.

Kan benar, ia bersih? Senyuman Tsuna semakin mengembang mendengarnya. "Ehehehe… Arigatou Hiba—NANI!?" pekiknya kaget—benar-benar lambat loading.

 _Baka._

Itulah yang Hibari pikirkan saat pemuda mungil ini tidak mencerna ucapannya secara langsung. Yah… Wajar saja bila Tsuna di cap sebagai _dame_. Sudah tidak pintar di segala bidang pelajaran—semua nilainya pas-pasan—ia juga ceroboh dan ternyata juga lambat mencerna ucapan seseorang.

"Kenapa bentoku disita, Hibari- _san_?" protes Tsuna tidak terima. Hey! Tidak ada larangan membawa bento dan lagi ini bento pertamanya! Tsuna berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Kenapa sebuah bento harus disita!? Ini bento untuk dirinya sendiri dan tidak beracun!

"Warnanya mencolok," ucap Hibari cuek. Ia menutup notes hitamnya dan menatap Herbivore di depannya. Iris coklat itu menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Astaga! Hanya karena warna! HANYA KARENA WARNA! Tsuna mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Wajahnya memerah—menahan kesal. "Kembali ke kelasmu Herbivore," perintah Hibari.

Tsuna menggeram jengkel. Dengan kesal ia mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas meja dan berjalan mencak-mencak menuju gedung sekolah. Konyol! Sungguh konyol bila mengingat usahanya pagi ini berjalan dengan sia-sia! Ini sama saja dengan ia terlambat atau tidak, ia tetap akan terkena hukuman! Dan Tsuna berdo'a di dalam hati semoga bel makan siang tidak pernah berbunyi—walau ia tahu itu sangatlah tidak mungkin.

Seringai di bibir Hibari mengembang. Iris metalnya menatap kotak bento berwarna kuning cerah dan hijau muda. Warna yang mencolok memang, tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Hibari menginginkannya. Isi dari kotak bento itulah yang Hibari inginkan dan apa yang ia inginkan kini telah terpenuhi.

"Khu… khu… khu…"

Hibari benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa iblisnya saat terbayang wajah memerah dan frustasi Herbivore mungil itu. Makhluk imut yang membuat Hibari benar-benar ingin selalu mengerjainya. Makhluk imut yang membuatnya tidak dapat memalingkan wajahnya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Tetsuya," Hibari melirik ke sampingnya—menatap tangan kanannya yang baru saja sampai dari misi bejadnya menghalangi Tsuna untuk datang tepat waktu.

"Ya, Kyo- _san_?"

"Kau punya usul untuk tahap selanjutnya?" tanya Hibari—sukses membuat sang tangan kanan memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu apa maksud dari Bossnya ini. Ide baru untuk mengerjai sosok yang tadi mencak-mencak. Ide untuk membuat Sawada Tsunayoshi merasa menderita.

Bila banyak yang melihat Hibari Kyoya adalah sosok prefect yang begitu dingin, anti sosial, sadis dan kuat, itu semua benar. Namun tidak akan pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa dibalik sifatnya yang seperti itu, tersembunyi sifat jahil yang dimiliki orang-orang pada umumnya. Dan yang bisa memanggil—bahkan membangkitkan kejahilan sang Carnivore hanya satu orang. Seseorang yang ia anggab Herbivore peliharaannya. Seseorang yang begitu _dame_ dan manis. Seseorang yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

Page 1: End

* * *

a/n:

Hoolllaaaa~ ketemu lgi ma aoi~ ne, j, jangan ngamuk dulu! fict yg lain bakal aku lanjutin kok! tenang aj! QAQ;

okay, fic kali ini berisi tentang hibari yg iseng(jahil) yg kelewatan amat sangat cuma tuk narik perhatian ukenya #digampar

fic ini juga kolaborasi dari dark-kun, berkat dark-kun juga malah dpt ide gara" saling curhat tentang kejadian di skull. n dengan nistanya ak selalu bwt drama konyol dimana si b selalu terbully oleh si a dengan tidak elitnya.

yah... semoga minna suka ya ma ficnya~ sampai ketem lgi d fic selanjutnya~

oh ya, jangan lupa tuk ninggalin riview tuk penyemangat aoi ma Dark-kun ya~ domo~


	2. page 2: That Bento is Mine, Herbivore

**Prefect Diaries**

Disclamer: Amano Akira

Story by: Aoi The Cielo & Dark Witch Vampire

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

 **WARNING! YAOI! OOC, AU, TYPO(S), DLL...**

Page 2: That Bento is Mine, Herbivore

.

.

.

Keheningan yang diiringi oleh udara yang berhembus lembut membuat iris kelabu itu terpejam. Warna biru langit yang membentang luas di atasnya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuknya. Bayang-bayang atap terlihat meneduhi tubuh yang berbalut kemeja putih dan celana hitam dari sengatan mentari. Sungguh, ketenangan yang bermanfaat bagi Hibari Kyoya. Jam-jam seperti ini memang lah harus digunakan dengan baik. Dan Hibari benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan waktunya.

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Dentang lonceng yang menandakan waktu istirahat berbunyi nyaring memecahkan keheningan. Beberapa sorakan mengganggu memasuki indra pendengaran pemuda reven itu, namun itu justru membuat _mood_ nya semakin baik.

Dentang itu juga merupakan bel untuknya bertemu dengan makhluk manis bersurai coklat. Seringai di bibir Hibari merekah. Ide-ide yang penuh dengan tipu daya muslihat telah ia siapkan dengan baik. Apapun itu, bila berhubungan dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi, entah bagaimana ia tidak pernah kehabisan ide untuk mengerjai sang Herbivore _kawaii_ itu agar menunjukan berbagai macam ekspresi. Yah… Tsuna memanglah sosok yang ekspresif, apalagi bila bertemu dengan prefect Nami- _chu ne_?

.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pemuda mungil dengan surai coklat berantakan itu menghela nafas berat. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia meninggalkan Yamamoto dan Gokudera untuk mengambil bentonya yang kena sita. Walau Tsuna sudah menyuruh kedua teman sekelasnya itu untuk memakan bekal mereka duluan, namun jelas. Kedua pemuda itu sudah pasti akan memilih untuk menunggu Tsuna. Dan hal itu benar-benar membebani pemuda beriris coklat caramel itu.

Bagaimana tidak? 2 tahun mengenal sosok _senpai_ ajaib itu, Tsuna sudah sangat hafal semua keanehan yang akan diperintahakan prefectnya. Jadi, Tsuna yakin 100% bahwa mengambil bentonya di atap sekolah pasti akan berakhir lama. Dalam artian, ia tidak akan hanya mengambil bento, tetapi juga disuruh melakukan hal-hal lain yang diluar pemikirannya.

Tap.

Langkah kaki pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya terhenti tepat di sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Ia menatap pintu yang ada di depannya dengan ragu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Semoga saja… semoga saja kali ini Hibari berbaik hati langsung mengembalikan bentonya. Dengan meneguhkan hati dan tekat, Sawada Tsunayoshi memberanikan dirinya untuk menglurkan tangan mungil itu dan mendorong pintu besi yang ada di hadapannya dengan berlahan.

Tsuna terdiam. Alisnya terpaut.

Pintu yang didorongnya tidak terbuka.

Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, pemuda bersurai coklat itu kembali mencoba mendorong pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Nihil. Pintu itu tidak terbuka. Alis Tsuna semakin terpaut. Kenapa dengan pintu besi ini? Seingatnya tidak sesusah ini membuka pintu yang hanya bisa didorong dan ditarik ini.

"Hibari- _san_?" panggil Tsuna seraya mengetuk pintu besi di hadapannya hingga membuat suara gaduh. Pasti Hibari lah yang menguncinya dari luar. Ya, Tsuna sangat yakin akan hal itu. Siapa lagi yang akan berada di balik pintu ini kalau bukan sang pemilik tonfa?

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tsuna semakin menggerutkan alisnya. Ia mencoba mengetuk kembali namun beberapa menit menunggu tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang menyahut atau membuka pintu itu. Lalu bagaimana caranya ia ke atap kalau pintu ini tidak terbuka? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib bentonya? Semakin ia menunggu maka akan semakin banyak waktu yang terbuang dan itu berarti ia tidak mendapatkan bentonya karena jam makan siang sudah dipastikan habis.

TIDAK!

Sungguh Tsuna benar-benar tidak bisa terima bila ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan bentonya! Seolah mendapatkan pelecut keberanian mendadak mengingat sang putri bento(?) tengah diculik, Tsuna bak kesatria berkuda putih langsung mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga pintu besi dimana kerajaan iblis bersurai reven berada bersama putri bentonya.

"Uggh… tunggu aku," geram Tsuna dengan peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Ia sudah terlalu berkhayal tingkat tinggi saat membayangkan bentonya adalah seorang puteri baik hati nan cantik jelita sementara dirinya adalah seorang kesatria tampan dari negeri antah branta. Terlalu mendalami peran mendadak yang menguasai logika sang Sawada, Tsuna tanpa henti mencoba, mencoba dan mencoba kembali mendorong pintu besi yang bagaikan sebuah gerbang raksasa milik kastil sang Iblis terkuat—Hibari Kyoya.

BRAK!

"Berha—hhiiee!?"

Bruk!

Terlalu kuat mendorong, sukses membuat sosok dibaliknya jatuh mencium lantai. Tsuna merintih. Tubuh bagian depan dan wajahnya terasa sakit saat perasaan senang justru menimbulkan kehilangan keseimbangan untuk tubuhnya.

"Kau berisik Herbivore."

Tsuna langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familier di pendengarannya. Iris coklat itu menatap sosok reven yang tengah merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Iris coklat itu terbelalak tidak percaya saat sepasang manik metal itu menatapnya dengan marah.

Tidak mungkin. Batinnya _horror_.

Jangan bilang kalau tadi Hibari sedang tidur! Demi kelopak bunga yang tidak ada dimanapun di sini, tidak mungkin ia membangunkan Hibari yang tengah tidur kan!? Bahkan otak _dame_ Tsuna saja mengerti—sangat mengerti bahwa _mood_ Hibari akan sangat, sangat, SANGAT buruk bila dibangunkan! Alarm tanda bahaya di dalam tubuhnya berteriak nyaring untuk kabur, namun justru tubuhnya sendiri menghianati apa yang diperintahkan otaknya. Tubuhya kaku. Gemetar ketakutan.

Tsuna memucat.

"Kau terlambat," nada berat yang mengandung sejuta ancaman itu masuk ke dalam pendengaran Tsuna. "Dan kau membuatku tertidur. Lalu sekarang kau berani membuatku terbangun, Herbivore?" seringai itu merekah saat melihat sosok yang masih dalam keadaan tengkurap itu menatapnya dengan keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya seolah mencicit memohon ampun.

"Sepertinya kau memang bosan hidup."

"HHHIIIIEEEE!"

Dan teriakan cempreng bak seorang _dame_ (?) menggema di atas atap sekolah hingga membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi menutup kuping mereka dan pura-pura tidak tahu—sudah kelewat biasa dan bebal dengan teriakan khas milik Sawada Tsunayoshi saat Hibari kembali beraksi. Dan teriakan itu juga merupakan alarm bahwa Yamamoto dan Gokudera sudah boleh memakan bento mereka tanpa sang Sawada—tahu bahwa Tsuna kali ini akan bernasib di tangan sang prefect.

.

.

.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Wajah imut itu tidak bisa berhenti berdumel di dalam hati. Wajah sang pemilik rambut bersurai coklat memerah sempurna dengan iris caramel yang terus menunduk menatap bento yang berada di pangkuannya. Tangan kanannya memegang sumpit dan bersiap mengambil telur gulung yang sudah ia jepit. Dapat Tsuna rasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat—entah karena takut atau karena hal lain yang tidak dapat ia definisikan dengan kata-kata. Namun yang pasti ia sekarang tengah malu—benar-benar sangat malu.

"A, ayo aaaa…" ucap Sawada Tsunayoshi canggung seraya mengarahkan sumpitnya ke sosok yang beberapa cm berada di dekatnya. Wajah tampan yang sejak tadi sibuk mengendus-endus surai coklat itu menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu mendekat—membuka mulut. Tanpa sungkan Tsuna langsung memasukan telur gulung itu ke dalam mulut yang sudah terbuka itu.

Iris coklat itu mengerjab beberapa kali saat melihat pemuda reven yang tengah memangkunya ini mengunyah masakannya dengan nikmat. Ya, akibat karena datang terlambat dan membangunkan sang prefect, Sawada Tsunayoshi mendapatkan sebuah hukuman—hukuman aneh sama seperti biasanya, tidak pernah bisa ia terka.

Sang prefect yang super sadis ini menyuruh Tsuna duduk di pangkuannya. DI PANGKUAN HIBARI KYOYA! Ah, seandainya ia perempuan, sudah pasti akan berteriak kesenangan, tapi tentu saja. Tsuna tidak senang. Ya, ia tidak senang. Walau jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, walau wajahnya rasanya panas sekali, walau selalu ada sesuatu yang mengelitik perutnya, walau rasanya ia sangat ingin berteriak panik, ia tidak senang. Sangat tidak senang. Diam-diam Tsuna mulai kaget—syock berat karena mendadak sadar dirinya menjadi Tsunadere. Ngomong-ngomong Tsundere itu artinya apa?

 _Okay, back to topic_ …

Hukuman dari Hibari hanya itu? Tidak, bukan cuma itu. Jangan puji Hibari Kyoya adalah sosok yang sadis bila hanya memberikan pemuda Sawada ini hukuman kecil ini. Tsuna bukan hanya harus duduk manis bak anak anjing penurut di pangkuan Hibari, pemuda itu juga harus rela menyerahkan bentonya—benar-benar menyerahkan dalam artian iklas memberikan bentonya untuk makan siang Hibari dan membiarkan perutnya keroncongan. Terlebih ia juga harus menyuapi Hibari dalam posisi memalukan ini!

Aaaaaagggghhhhh….!

Oh, seandainya ia bisa berteriak selantang itu… Tsuna sudah tidak tahan lagi, Hibari benar-benar menghukumnya hingga membuatnya salah tingkah seperti ini. Dan Tsuna bersumpah dalam hati untuk tidak membawa bento buatannya lagi dengan wadah bento yang berwarna cerah—ingatkan ia bila besok tidak bangun terlambat seperti tadi pagi.

Dan bento pertamanya, yang sudah susah payah ia buat, pada akhirnya harus berakhir di perut sang prefect. Terlebih sekarang Hibari tengah memeluk pinggang Tsuna sambil menciumi rambutnya terus—sukses membuat Tsuna nge _fly_ —ah, maksudnya gugub dan ingin lari.

"Besok kau harus membawa 2 bento," ucap Hibari tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Dan bawa bento itu ke atap setiap kali bel makan siang berbunyi."

"Huh?"

"Ini perintah, Herbivore."

"Eeeeeehhhhh!?"

Dan keterkejutan pemuda Sawada diiringi suara bel yang kembali berbunyi merupakan tanda berakhirnya makan siang ala Hibari dan Tsuna di atap sekolah. Sebuah titah telah turun, Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak mungki menolak bila prefect Nami- _chu_ lah yang berkata. Dan mau tidak mau, mulai besok ia memanglah harus bangun pagi. Ya, pagi bila mau membuat 2 buah bento dan tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah. _Poor_ Tsuna…

.

.

.

page 2: END

* * *

a/n:

Hoolllaaaa~ kembali lg d prefect diaries, kali ini mengisahkan Hibari yang makan di suapin ukenya =w=

rasanya nyenengin mikirin kejahilan" ap aj yg bkl Tsuna rasain, d page 3 bersiaplah dengan hantu =w= #kejam

hokay, wktunya bls riviews~

zhichaloveanime: ahahaha... mrk emk pasangan OTP XD  
gk nyangka ne, Hibari bisa jahil? saya pun begitu OvO #loauthornyanek

dwinur. halifah .9: ni dah lanjut, d baca yak XD

Xxferessa-TanXx: Hibari emk si seme Tsundere =w= #tos

Cocoa2795: cian liat Tsuna kena KDRT mulu, sekali" kena KDHK(Kejahilan Dari Hibari Kyoya) lah~ #what

Mizuki Ryuka: se, serius!? #syock wah... gk nyangka bngt bisa sesama itu, pdhl ini murni hanya sebatas imajinasi loh, ap mungkin imajinasi kami segitu kuatny smp" jadi kenyataan #bukan

Panda Dayo: lam kenal Panda Dayo, aoi desu 'A'/

welcom to fundom KHR, moga betah n makin ngeship ma 1827 yak~ #digamvar oke, ni dah udate lgi OvO

Natsu Yuuki: yokatta yo... ternyata bnyk yg nganggeb lucu QAQ; -gk jago biki humor  
um! ni dah update!

okay, special thanks to: Natsu Yuuki, Panda Dayo, Zara Zahara, Xxferessa-TanXx krna dah mem fav n mem-follow fic ini :D

Setelah membaca fic ini, berniat memberikan semangat melalui riview?


	3. page 3: Ghost's Beside You, Herbivore

**Prefect Diaries**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Story by: Aoi the Cielo & Dark Which Vampire

Rated: T

 **WARNING! YAOI, BL(Boys Love), OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll**

Page 3: Ghost's Beside You, Herbivore

.

.

.

* * *

Warna biru langit kini mulai merona memerah saat mentari secara berlahan mulai memudarkan eksistensinya. Keheningan yang diciptakan dari semburan warna api itu membuat mata terpukau dengan keindahan kala malam meranjak. Kegelapan yang berpadu bersama cahaya menghasilkan suatu warna yang tak terduga.

Senja.

Ya, itulah yang ditangkap mata beriris coklat itu saat ia tengah membersihkan jendela kelasnya. Warna senja yang terlihat dari jendelanya membuat ia menghentikan aktifitasnya—terlalu kagum dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

Keheningan disekitarnya, angin yang sepoy-sepoy plus pemandangan matahari terbenam, sungguh suasana yang membuat Sawada Tsunayoshi berdecak kagum. Baru kali ini. Ya, baru kali ini ia merasa sangat nyaman dan benar-benar menikmati suasana sepi seperti ini, padahal biasanya ia justru membenci suasana sepi. Sangat tidak suka malah bila mengingat suasana sepi selalu diibaratkan dengan kecanggungan atau bahkan ketakutan.

Puk.

Sebuah tangan putih nan dingin mendadak menyentuh bahu Tsuna.

Tubuh Tsuna menegang—kaget dengan sentuhan mendadak itu. Pikiran negatif langsung memenuhi otaknya dalam persekian detik. Wajah Tsuna memucat. Keringat dingin menghiasi pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat suasana senja nan indah berubah menjadi suasana mencengkam yang membuatnya mati ketakutan dalam sekejab. Apakah… Apakah bila ia menoleh ke belakang, wajah menyeramkan lah yang akan muncul? Tsuna semakin _horror_ saat bayangan wajah penuh darah tanpa bola mata muncul di kepalanya.

"Tsuna- _kun_?"

Bagaikan sebuah dewi fortuna, suara lembut seorang gadis manis membuat Tsuna bernafas lega. Tanpa ragu ia menoleh ke belakang—menatap gadis teman sekelasnya yang sukses besar menakutinya.

"A, ah… Kyoko- _chan_ ," ucap Tsuna canggung. Wajahnya memanas saat menyadari dirinya takut oleh ilusnya sendiri. Untung saja ia tidak berteriak, bila berteriak pasti akan lebih memalukan lagi. Sudah _dame_ , penakut pula. Gadis idola banyak teman-teman lelakinya ini pasti akan berfikir seperti itu—meskipun Tsuna tidak yakin Sasagawa Kyoko memiliki pemikiran negatif seperti itu. Bukankah Kyoko selalu baik dan lembut kepada siapapun?

"Kenapa Tsuna- _kun_ masih di sekolah?" tanya Kyoko bingung. Tidak ada siapapun di kelas ini dan hanya terlihat Tsuna saja sendirian yang piket kelas. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kyoko heran.

Tsuna tersenyum canggung mendengarnya. "Aku masih harus piket, anak-anak lain semuanya kan anggota OSIS, Kyoko- _chan_ juga anggota OSIS kan? Cuma aku yang bukan, jadi aku sendirian yang piket," jelas Tsuna panjang lebar menjelaskan kronologi kenapa bisa ia sendirian di kelas dan juga piket kelas.

" _Gomen_ … gara-gara kami harus rapat, Tsuna- _kun_ jadi melakukannya sendirian," lirih Kyoko. Ia menunduk saat rasa bersalah mencubit dadanya. Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud membuat gadis manis ini bermuka muram saat menjawab pertanyaan Kyoko.

"Da, _Daijobu_ Kyoko- _chan_ , aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, lagi pula kalian memang sibuk kan menjelang liburan musim panas ini?" ucap Tsuna panik. Ia menelan liur paksa saat melihat wajah Kyoko tidak berubah—tetap murung. "E, Etto… Kau tidak perlu—"

"Biar aku bantu Tsuna- _kun_ membereskan kelas ya?" sela Kyoko tiba-tiba. Ia menatap penuh harap ke arah Tsuna.

"Tidak boleh," tolak Tsuna langsung. "Hari ini sudah menjelang malam, bahaya anak perempuan pulang malam," jelas Tsuna sebelum perubahan ekspresi Kyoko mencubit batinnya lagi.

" _Demo_ …"

"Lagi pula aku sudah hampir selesai kok!" ucap Tsuna yakin. Ia tersenyum menatap Kyoko yang kini menatap kelasnya. Ya, kelas memang sudah rapi dan sepertinya Tsuna memang hampir menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. "Jadi, tugas Kyoko- _chan_ sekarang adalah pulang. Nanti _Oniisan_ Kyoko- _chan_ mencari bagai mana?"

"Uh… " Kyoko tidak bisa menolak saat nama _Oniisan_ nya disebut. "Baiklah… tetapi Tsuna- _kun_ hati-hati ya?" lirihnya seraya menatap cemas ke arah pemuda manis itu. Alis Tsuna terangkat—bingung. "Aku dengar, bila di sore hari sendirian di kelas, biasanya akan ada hantu, terlebih di lorong kelas 2 kita."

"Eh?"

"Hantunya sering muncul di jam-jam seperti ini untuk mengganggu siswa-siswi yang masih di sekolah… Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tetapi sebaiknya Tsuna- _kun_ juga cepat lah pulang. Kudengar korban terakhir hampir melompat dari atap gedung karena dirasuki," cerita Kyoko—benar-benar tidak memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Tsuna yang mendadak pucat pasi. " _Ne_ , kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Tsuna- _kun, Jaa_ …"

Dan dengan perginya Kyoko—yang dengan seenaknya buru-buru pergi tanpa perduli apakah Tsuna membalas sahutannya atau tidak—sukses membuat Tsuna membeku. Syock berat dengan kisah terkhir yang diberikan Kyoko. Oh Kyoko- _chan_ … wajahmu manis, tetapi kenapa ceritamu tidak sesuai dengan sikon seperti ini!?

Tsuna menatap sekeliling kelasnya yang sepi dan tidak ada siapapun. Ia merinding saat suasana sepi membuat jantungnya kembali memburu dan darahnya berdesir mengerikan. Se, sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar ingin menangis dibuatnya gara-gara ucapan perempuan itu. Ia justru jadi takut untuk melanjutkan membersihkan jendela.

"Kyoko- _chan_!" panggil Tsuna saat gadis itu sejak tadi memang telah menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya. Dengan buru-buru Tsuna meraih tasnya yang berada di meja. Ia tidak perduli lagi apakah jendelanya bersih atau tidak, toh yang penting lantai dan meja telah ia bersihkan. "Tunggu aku, Kyoko—"

 **Grak!**

"Hhiiiieeeee!?" teriakan itu sukses meluncur mulus dari mulut Tsuna saat tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya tertutup dengan sendirinya hingga membuat jantungnya mencelos. Tsuna mengerjab kaget menatap ke arah pintu yang sukses besar membuatnya _sport_ jantungan. Apa Kyoko yang melakukannya? Ah, ya, pastilah Kyoko yang melakukannya, mana mungkin hantu kan? Hantu itu tidak ada. Ya, Tsuna yakin itu.

Tsuna menelan liur paksa saat perasaan takut justru membuat kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Ayolah Tsuna! Ayolah Tsuna! Kau bukanlah penakut! Akhirnya dengan membulatkan mental dan jiwanya—dan setelah berperang batin selama beberapa detik—kaki itu kembali melangkah mendekati pintu dengan agak gemetar.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Tsuna bersumpah suara langkah kakinya yang menggema justru membuat suasana semakin menyeramkan. Setiap langkah seolah merupakan langkah menuju kematian—membuatnya harus menahan pekikan ngeri bila membayangkan ada sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya. Saat akhirnya sampai di depan pintu—yang terasa bagai seabad—Tsuna langsung menggeser pintu kelasnya yang tadi tertutup.

Grak!

"Kyoko- _chan_ , ini sama sekali tidak luc—"

Tidak ada siapapun.

Tsuna terdiam. Ia bungkam seketika. Pemuda ini yakin Sasagawa Kyoko baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, lalu ke mana gadis itu? Tetapi yang lebih penting adalah… Siapa yang jelas-jelas menutup pintu kelasnya tadi? Wajah Tsuna mendadak memucat.

"Kyo, Kyoko- _chan_?" panggil Tsuna lirih. Suaranya terdengar gemetar karena ketakutan. Pasti Kyoko sedang mempermainkannya kan? Pastilah gadis manis itu tengah bersembunyi. Ya, Kyoko- _chan_ pasti sedang mencoba membuatnya takut kan?

Whhhuuuuussss~

Tsuna merinding saat hembusan angin dari arah belakang menerpa tengkuknya. Ia bergidik dan menoleh ke belakang. Ah, jendela kelasnya lupa ditutup. Terlihat horden kelas menari-nari dengan gaya menakutkan berkat sang angin. Benar-benar mirip. _Sangat_ mirip yang ada di film-film horror yang pernah ia coba tonton bersama Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

Glek.

Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Kemana suasana menyenangkan tadi? Saat ia asik menatap langit yang berubah merah? Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali menoleh ke depan.

DEG!

Sebuah wajah tepat ada di hadapannya—hanya beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Tsuna membeku. Jantungnya mendadak berhenti berdetak.

Fuuh~

Sebuah tiupan dari wajah pucat itu sukses menerpa wajah Tsuna—menyadarkannya dari ke _syock_ an yang menerpa dirinya. Membuatnya iris coklatnya yang membulat itu mendadak terasa gelap.

Bruk!

Dan tubuh mungil itu sukses jatuh ke atas lantai—pingsan dengan wajah yang memucat sempurna tanpa adanya teriakan khas dirinya yang biasa keluar dari belahan bibir itu.

.

.

.

"Tsuna- _kun_!?" teriak gadis manis itu seraya keluar dari kelas sebelah tempatnya bersembunyi. Suara benda terjatuh itu sukses membuat jantungnya tidak tenang, terlebih ia sangat tahu siapa yang ada di kelas itu. Sasagawa Kyoko mematung di tempat saat mendapati sosok jangkung yang mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek membopong tubuh mungil yang sangat ia kenali. "Hibari- _san_ , Tsuna- _kun_ kenapa?" tanyanya bersalah.

Kyoko menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat teman sekelasnya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Salahnya. Ini benar-benar salahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak menuruti perintah sang prefect yang menyuruhnya untuk berbohong tentang kisah hantu… Kyoko sangat tahu bahwa teman sekelasnya itu takut hantu.

"Tenanglah Sasagawa- _san_ ," ucap Kusakabe yang tahu-tahu saja sudah berada di belakang Kyoko. Ia tersenyum ramah menatap gadis itu. "Sawada- _san_ hanya pingsan. Nah, sebaiknya Sasagawa- _san_ pulang saja dulu sekarang, biar Sawada- _san_ kami yang urus," sarannya.

Kyoko menatap kearah Kusakabe lalu menatap sang prefect yang masih dengan setia berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia menunduk takut saat sepasang iris metal itu menatapnya tajam. Seolah berkata akan meng _kamikorosu_ nya meskipun ia adalah seorang perempuan. Kyoko menelan liur paksa. Sepertinya ia memang lah harus segera pulang.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, _mata ashita_ Kusakabe- _san_ , Hibari- _san_ ," ucap Kyoko seraya membungkuk ke arah Kusakabe dan Hibari lalu menatap Tsuna sekilas sebelum akhrinya berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Kusakabe menghela nafas lelah saat menatap gadis manis itu menghilang dibalik lorong.

Ia lah yang bertugas menutup pintu kelas Tsuna secara mendadak dan bersembunyi dengan segera setelah menutupnya. Dan soal kemunculan Hibari yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Tsuna, itu juga tanpa diperkirakan Kyoko dan juga Kusakabe.

Kedua makhluk berbeda gender itu sama-sama syock berat saat mendengar suara benda jatuh yang begitu besar—suara bedam tubuh Tsuna yang ketakutan sampai pingsan.

"Apakah kita akan mengantarnya pulang, Kyo- _san_?" tanya Kusakabe saat mengikuti langkah Hibari yang begitu tenang membopong Tsuna. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hibari menyeringai. Ia menunduk dan mencium pipi tembam sosok yang ia gendong dengan seenaknya. Dan seandainya si pemilik tubuh yang ia gedong sadarkan diri, dapat Hibari bayangkan wajah itu akan memerah—blushing tingkat parah begitu merasakan tindakannya.

"Hn," jawabnya tidak jelas. Ah, _mood_ Hibari di sore ini benar-benar baik sekarang. Suasan sunyi, matahari tenggelam, dan makhluk mungil ini sekarang berada digendongannya. Sempurna. Terlebih ia berhasil membuat Tsuna ketakutan—sukses besar melakukan rencana kejinya. Seringai Hibari semakin merekah.

Nah, kira-kira apa lagi yang sebaiknya ia lakukan untuk Herbivorenya ini ya?

"Khu... Khu... Khu..."

Dan Kusakabe bersumpah, ketimbang suasana romantis bak romance picisan, keberadaan Hibari bersama dengan Tsuna yang berada di gendongannya lebih terlihat seperti adegan horror-dengan dilatar belakangi cahaya kemerahan yang menghiasi keduanya. Bulu kuduk sang tangan kanan meremang saat mendengar tawa mengerikan itu dan ia, untuk kesekian kalinya, merasa kasihan dengan nasib pemuda bermarga Sawada yang menjadi objek keusilah ketuanya. _Poor_ Tsuna...

.

.

.

Page 3: End

* * *

a/n:

hhooolllaaaaaaaa~ we are here! kembali lgi dengan saya n dark whice vampire! _ #digamvar

ok, ni cerita rencananya mo di buat Tsuchan berakhir di dalam ruang komite dan di anu ma Hibari, tetapi berhub saya masih kecil(?) kn gk baik tuk kesehatan jantung #eh?

wktunya bls riview~

 **Panda Dayo** : Waaaahhhh... saya jdi tersanjung Arigatou na Panda Dayo! X3

Ahahaha... Gomen ne, fic ini gk ad mafia"an, n lgi hati goku dah direbut sama Bang Yama #janganmaksanak mungkin di chapt lain bisa ditunjukin interaksi mereka yak, mungkin yak #digamvar

okay, ni dah di update!

 **dwinur. halifah. 9** : Hihihi... harus semangat dia gadepin seme jahil ky Hibari XD

um! ni dah update! :3

 **Natsu Yuuki** : aaaaah~ mrk emk unyu" gmn gitu~

um! arigatou! ni dah update! X3

 **Fineapple** : Ahahaha... ni dah update!

 **Mizuki Ryuka** : klo hukumannya gitu, yg ad ntar Hibari gk bisa modus dong D: #nak

un! arigatou!

 **Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange** : Ariagatou! tenang, ad kelanjutannya kok! X3

 **Saory Athena Namikaze** : Ahai~ kita ketemu lgi Sao XD

um! Hibari emk sealu menebar modus(?) wkwkwkw... yosh! arigatou na!

Thanks to: Fineapple, Natsu Yuuki, Panda Dayo, Zara Zahra, Kikuuuu, Xxferessa-TanXx krna dah memfav dan memfollow fic ini :3

okey, give me review please~


	4. page 4: Hello, Herbivore

**Prefect Diaries**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Story by: Aoi the Cielo & Dark Witch Vampire

Rated: T

 **WARNING! YAOI, BL(Boys Love), OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll**

Page 4: Hello, Herbivore

.

.

.

* * *

Ponsel.

Satu kata untuk alat telekomunikasi super canggih ini. Mesin yang berguna untuk saling terhubung antara manusia yang satu dengan yang lainnya ini kian lama kian berkembang seiring dengan meningkatnya pengetahuan manusia. Dan seiring dengan waktu yang terus berputar, ponsel genggam itu kini bertransformasi bukan hanya bisa mengirimkan pesan suara, namun juga pesan teks, gambar dan bahkan video. Sungguh canggih bila mengingat memerlukan waktu berjam-jam untuk bertemu antar muka berbeda negara namun sekarang hanya memerlukan beberapa detik untuk saling bertatap dan berbicara hanya dengan koneksi dan kamera.

.

.

.

Alis pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengerut. Wajah bingungnya justru terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan saat irisnya yang besar mencoba membaca artikel tentang ponsel di android barunya. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya namun tidak menyurutkan _mood_ baik pemuda Sawada ini.

Android baru? Ya, pemuda berusia 14 tahun itu baru saja dibelikan sebuah ponsel canggih oleh _Kaasan_ nya tadi sore. Entah ada angin apa hingga Sawada Nana membelikan Tsuna ponsel baru. Hanya karena melihat ponsel flip putranya yang menurutnya jadul dan ketinggalan zaman, ia menyeret sang anak semata wayang ke mall untuk membeli ponsel baru. Ponsel yang lebih baik dari ponsel sebelumnya yang bahkan tidak bisa internetan. Sebuah ponsel canggih dengan kamera sejernih kamera Canon, dengan jaringan internet 4G, dengan layar _touch screen_ , dengan suara yang dihasilkan jernih—bahkan lebih bagus dari suara aslinya. _Well_ , hanya satu kata untuk ponsel barunya, yaitu KEREN!

Yah… itu awalnya sih. Sampai Tsuna menyadari satu hal. Ia tidak mengerti dan bingung cara menggunakan ponsel canggihnya yang baru. Bahkan ponsel ini lebih ringan dan tipis ketimbang ponsel sebelumnya. Sungguh, sesuatu yang terasa sangat rapuh ditangannya. Lengah sedikit saja, Tsuna yakin ponselnya akan merenggang nyawa bila mengingat sifat cerobohnya. _Well_ , sampai sekarang ia masih tidak percaya dengan ringan pegawai toko itu mengetuk-ngetuk kuat layar ponselnya untuk menguji kekuatan—bahkan Tsuna hampir berteriak panik—takut bila ponselnya rusak bahkan sebelum dibayar.

Baiklah, kembali ke topik permasalahan. Tsuna tidak mengerti cara menggunakan ponsel super canggih ini. Pemuda bersurai coklat ini sudah belajar—namun tetap saja tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Entah sudah berapa jam ia habiska waktu di kamar hanya untuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Terkadang ekspresi senang tercetak jelas di wajahnya saat berhasil mengerti, terkadang mengerutkan alis dengan bingung apabila tampilan atau bahkan apa yang ia inginkan tidak terjadi.

Akhirnya di malam itu, mengingkari sumpahnya untuk tidak meronda dan bangun pagi, Sawada Tsunayoshi baru tertidur sekitar jam 1 malam—dimana akhirnya ia baru merasakan kantuk setelah asik bermain dengan ponselnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sakit.

Ya, itulah yang tengah dirasakan Sawada Tsunayoshi saat kedua kakinya terasa bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum dan sulit digerakan. Ia terlambat—seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan—dan diluar dugaan. Ia lupa membuat bento untuk Hibari hingga membuat pemuda bringasan itu marah. Ya, marah besar untuk yang pertama kalinya Tsuna lihat. Tsuna masih ingat betul saat sepasang iris metal itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan malah memukul 'pelaku' terlambat yang lain dengan lebih parah ketimbang biasanya dengan kedua tonfanya. Bahkan Tsuna yakin melihat warna ungu menyelimuti kedua tonfa itu—apakah itu ilmu kebal(?) yang selama ini Hibari latih? Hanya pemuda KHR dan author lah yang tahu…

Namun satu hal yang pasti, kemarahan Hibari bukan hanya berdampak pada dirinya—yang disuruh duduk bersimpuh sambil menghafal seluruh nama siswa-siswi Nami- _chu_ selama 2 jam _non stop_ —tetapi juga berdampak pada sekitarnya. Hibari jadi lebih sensitif. Sentuh dikit kena tonfa, panggil dikit kena tonfa, dan sudah jelas anak buahnya lah yang paling banyak kena besi panjang itu ketimbang para pelaku kriminal diluar sana. Tsuna diam-diam merasa bingung kenapa para anak buah sang prefect tidak pernah ada yang mengundurkan diri, padahal sudah sering kena tonfa. Apakah mereka semua meso?

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna menoleh menatap kedua teman sekelasnya yang akrab dengannya menyapa. Senyumannya merekah melihat Yamamoto dan Gokudera menghampirinya. Kedua temannya itu langsung membantu Tsuna untuk berjalan ke kelas mereka.

"Kali ini Hibari menghukummu apa, Boss?" tanya Gokudera bingung melihat kedua kaki Tsuna yang gemetar hingga susah untuk berjalan. Gokudera memang sering memanggil Tsuna Boss—untuk alasan yang sangat membingungkan. Hanya karena melihat Tsuna menginjak puntung rokok yang masih menyala lalu membungnya ke tong sampah terdekat, pemuda berambut silver ini mulai memanggilnya Boss—menganggabnya sebagai sosok panutan yang baik.

"Iya, tumben sekali sampai seperti ini," setuju Yamamoto. Jujur saja, ini kali pertama Hibari mmberikan siksaan yang membuat pemuda mungil ini sampai susah berjalan. _Well_ , mereka tidak tahu dulu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Tsuna, Hibari juga melakukan hal yang sama—membuat pemuda manis ini sulit berjalan.

"Du, duduk bersimpuh sambil menghafal nama-nama siswa-siswi Nami- _chu_ ," jawabnya disertai ringisan. Jujur saja, ia sudah mulai bisa merasakan kakinya namun tetap saja kaki yang keram dan kesemutan seperti ini dapat membuatnya meringis.

"TEME!" tersulut mendengar apa hukuman Boss-nya, Gokudera meradang. "Apa-apaan dia!? Kenapa menyuruh Boss melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu!? orang itu benar-benar minta kuha—"

"Go, Gokudera- _kun_ ," sela Tsuna—tidak mau mendengar kemarahannya yang cenderung membuat kuping berdengung. _Please_ lah! Tsuna sedang ia bantu papah dan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat! Tsuna masih sangat sayang dengan kupingnya. "Ja, jangan berkata kasar. Kekerasan bukan hal yang baik Gokudera- _kun_ ," ucapnya—sok bijak.

Wajah marah itu mendadak berubah menjadi berseri-seri mendengar petuah sang Boss. Hanya dalam persekian detik, emosinya yang meletup-letup bak gunung berapi yang siap meletus sirna. " _Wakatta_ Boss!" ucapnya patuh mendadak. Tsuna bernafas lega—benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan emosi Gokudera yang cenderung meledak-ledak.

"Ahahahaha… Hibari benar-benar kreatif ya," tawa Yamamoto—benar-benar membuat Tsuna sweatdrop karena tertawa disaat yang salah. Oh, kreatif… Ya, benar. Sangat-sangat kreatif!

"Ah, _Kaasan_ memberikanku ponsel baru, jadi aku memakai nomer baru," ucap Tsuna—memberitahukan kedua teman dekatnya tentang ponsel dan nomer barunya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan topik agar pembicaraan ini tidak berujung membahas sifat sang prefect yang terkenal keanehan dan kesadisannya itu.

Yamamoto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kita bahas itu di kelas saja, _ii_?"

.

.

.

Iris metal itu memberikan hadiah _deathglare_ ke ponsel flip yang ada di tangannya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia selalu melakukan hal ini setiap kali menemukan sesuatu yang dapat langsung merubah _mood_ nya bila membaca pesan tentang dia. Dia? Ya, tentu saja dia, Herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Herbivore kesayangannya itu sudah membeli ponsel baru—sesuai rencana karena Hibari sudah gerah melihat ponsel jadul itu terus saja berdekatan dengan pemuda manisnya. Untunglah ia berhasil membuat anak buahnya mendekati Nana dan memberikannya masukan—pencucian otak—untuk memberikan putranya ponsel baru. Dan hasilnya? Semua berjalan dengan mulus.

Namun kali ini ia memiliki masalah lain. Ia tidak menyangka Tsuna juga akan mengganti nomernya. Hey! Kan ponsel baru bukan berarti ia juga harus mengganti nomer baru! Sayang, pemuda beriris coklat itu tidak berfikir demikian. Sudah kepalang basaha, sekarang ia justru jadi tidak memiliki nomer sang Herbi—tunggu.

Sebuah seringai merekah di bibir tipis itu. Ide jahat bercampur dengan ke-kreatifan dan kebejatan berpadu dengan indahnya di dalam otak jenius Hibari. Ah, anggab saja kali ini hukuman karena sudah membawa ponsel ke sekolah dan sudah mengganti nomermu, Tsuna. Selamat menikmati keusilan sang prefect yang akan membuatmu kembali setia ke nomer yang lama.

.

.

.

Triilililililittttt…..

 _HHIIIIEEEE!?_

Sumpah, Tsuna nyaris saja mengeluarkan teriakan khasnya saat ponsel di sakunya berteriak nyaring. Jantungnya sukses mencelos saat getaran dan teriakan bak retenir terus menggema di keheningan kelasnya. Wajah Tsuna memucat. Tanpa aba-aba—berpura-pura bahwa seisi kelas tidak memandangnya—Tsuna merogoh ponselnya dengan panik.

Siapa yang menelfonnya di saat jam pelajaran!? Tsuna benar-benar ingin membunuh orang yang menelfonnya ini. Namun niat jahatnya siran begitu saja saat melihat _private number_ lah yang menelfonnya. Alisnya terpaut bingung. Kenapa bisa _private number_ yang menghubunginya sementara yang mengetahui nomer ponselnya saja baru 3 orang. Yamamoto, Gokudera dan tentu saja, _Kaasan_ nya. Lalu siapa yang menelfon—

"Sawada! Cepat matikan telfonnya!"

"Hie!? H, _hai' Sensei_!" pekiknya panik. Namun sebelum jemari lentiknya menyentuh layar mati, ponselnya berhenti berdering. Tsuna terdiam menatap ponselnya. Iris coklatnya mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari ketenangan ponselnya karena si penelfon mematikan sambungan. Alis pemuda bersurai cokalt itu kian terpaut. Kenapa bisa di saat yang tepat? Namun sebelum ia kembali melamun, teriakan _Sensei_ di depan kelas untuk menyuruh Tsuna menon-aktifkan ponselnya sukses membuatnya panik—tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

.

.

.

"Khu… Khu… Khu…" tawa iblis itu menggema di sepanjang ruangan rapi yang hanya pemuda reven itu tempati. Sebuah ponsel flip dengan nomer yang berbeda telah ia gunakan. Special untuk mengerjai Herbivore kesayangannya. Iris metal itu berkilat senang saat melihat dari layar tv dimana kamera cctv setiap kelas biasanya terpasang menampilkan wajah sang Herbivore manis.

"Ini belum selesai, Herbivore," gumamnya seraya menyeringai senang ketika melihat raut panik juga kebingungan yang diberikan Tsuna. Ah, pemuda coklat ini benar-benar punya banyak ekspresi yang menghibur. Tidak sia-sia selama 2 tahun ini Hibari terus mengerjainya. Dan seolah menjadi sebuah candu, rasanya ia tidak bisa melewatkan sehari saja tanpa mengerjai pemuda manis itu. _Poor_ Tsuna… kau telah ter _bully_ tanpa pernah kau sadari.

.

.

.

Bzzztttt….

Ponsel yang sudah dibuat jadi _mode_ hening itu bergetar di saku sang pemuda manis. Tsuna dengan sigap memindahkan roti coklatnya ke tangan kiri dan mengambil ponselnya di tangan kanan.

Sebuah pesan masuk.

"Padahal ponsel baru, tetapi sudah dapat SMS," ucap Gokudera seraya menatap Tsuna yang terlihat kepayahan memegang ponselnya atau memegang rotinya. Kedua tangannya tengah penuh sekarang dan ia tetap tidak terbiasa memegang ponsel dengan hanya satu tangan. Kesal karena susah memegang ponselnya, Tsuna memilih menggigit rotinya dan melihat sebuah pesan dari nomer yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Kuhf fhikhif ofefeffoh," ucap Tsuna tidak jelas—sukses mmbuat kedua temannya saling pandang mendengar ucapan pemuda manis itu. Pemuda yang paling tinggi tertawa garing mendengar ucapan yang lebih terdengar bahasa planet lain itu.

"Ahahaha… kau seperti memakai bahasa asing Tsuna!" ucap Yamamoto—menyindir. Tsuna menggerutkan alisnya. Bahasa asing?

Pletak!

Sebuah jitakan manis tepat mengenai surai reven itu. Pemuda dengan surai silver memandang geram sosok jangkung yang habis ia jitak. "Jangan pernah menghina Boss _yakyu baka_!" geramnya. Iris _emerald_ itu lalu menatap pemuda manis yang sejak tadi menatap mereka. "Jangan pikirkan ucapan Yamamoto Boss, dia memang _baka_ ," ucapnya kalem—tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali sudah menjitak sang reven.

Tsuna _sweatdrop_ melihatnya, namun lebih memilih untuk kembali memandang isi pesan sang pengirim misterius. Alisnya terpaut saat hanya sebuah titik saja yang ia dapati. Sebuah titik yang berderat ke bawah—memaksa pemuda bersurai coklat itu harus menggeser layar _touchscreen_ nya ke bawah lagi… lagi… dan lagi. Alis Tsuna semakin terpaut. Kenapa tidak habis-habis?

Penasarana apa yang berada diujung titik aneh itu, Tsuna terus menggerakan telunjuknya untuk menggeser layar _touchscreen_ nya—sukses mengundangan pandangan penasaran iris hijau dan coklat di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau lama seka—"

Tes.

Air liur Tsuna menets tepat mengenai ponselnya sendiri. Ketiga pemuda yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka sama-sama membeku melihat kejadian super menjijikan itu.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang angkat bicara sampai—

"TSUNA NGILER!"

"GYAAAAA! MENJAUH DARI DAME-TSUNA!"

"JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!"

"TEME! BERANINYA KALIAN MENGEJEK BOSS!"

Teriakan demi teriakan diiringi kemarahan Gokudera yang menggema sukses membuat wajah pemuda bersurai coklat itu memerah menahan malu. Bisa-bisanya! BISA-BISANYA IA NGILER DI KELAS! Sungguh, sekarang Tsuna tidak tahu mau menaruh mukanya dimana. Dan yang lebih membuatnya hari ini malu juga kesal adalah, pesan yang dipenuhi dengan titik itu berakhir dengan tulisan 'jorok' yang sukses membuat hatinya tertohok.

Tsuna bersumpah besok ia tidak akan membawa ponselnya ke sekolah lagi bila berakhir dengan memalukan seperti ini. Sudah tadi ada penelfon mistrius yang membuatnya nyaris kena hukuman _Sensei_ , lalu sekarang ia harus menahan malu hanya demi melihat apa sebenarnya isi pesan dari pengirim misterius.

 _Poor_ Tsuna… kali ini kau benar-benar dihukum oleh sosok misterius yang sedang asik tertawa menyeramkan di ruangannya sambil menikmati tontonan dari cctv kelas.

.

.

.

page 4: End

* * *

a/n:

fuuooolllaaaaaaa~ aoi and dark-sensei kembali!

piyuh~ mengetik ini membuat saya sweatdrop. gimana gk sweatdrop? Tsuchan manis-manis ternyata jorok ya #oy ahahahaha... Ok, page ini kata 'jorok'nya macam" yak, maksudnya tuk tangan Tsu-chan yang habis megang makanan tpi malah main HP, Hibari gk thu klo Tsu-chan malah bisa smp ngiler n kata jorok jd malah fokus tuk ngilernya si unyuh~ #plak Gimanapun, bang Hiba masih manusia noermal kok, gk bisa ngeramal masa depan :'v

ok, wktuny bls review~

 **dwinur. halifah. 9** : ahahaha... Kyo-sama emk jahi!

sippo! arigatou na! _

 **Fineapple** : hayo~ hayo~ mikir apa? :p wkwkwkw... Hibari emk kaya modus n tipu daya muslihat kakak~ #ditonfa

ee!

 **cocoa2795** : aduh, bingung yg mn mo dibls ;A; intinya, saya juga pengen jdi Tsuna, tpi klo jd Tsuna mungkin bkl jadi menderita dikerjain mulu, jdinya gk jd aj #oy

 **Hikage Natsuhimiko** : wkwkwkwk... kang Hibari emk Iblis, Iblis yg kluar dri neraka special delivery(?) tuk tsu-chan~ #nak

 **Natsu Yuuki** : Aaah~ ide bgus! tpi gomen na... semuanya udh d konsepin :'

um! arigatou mo for review n sarannya!

 **Guest** : gk papa kok! um! ni dah lnjut, jngn lupa bc yak! :D

 **TezuSezu** : Ahahaha... Hibari tetap Tsundere, tpi dlm level mendekati yandere #maksudnya? Nah, kalo bang Hiba udh kyk gtu mungkin Tsuchan... bakal munculin 2 ekspresi itu skaligus #What

Huwooo... Arigatou! silahkan menggambar, kita ngambar bareng yuk! #ugkbisangambarbeb

Arigatou na! ini dah update tpi tuk sering update mungkin cuma bisa sebulan sekali ;A; #mewek.

um! mari ramaikan 1827 fic indo! \\_/

 **mizuki Ryuka** : Oh, tenang" ni pembulyan elit(?)ny dah lanjut kok! XD

 **Panda Dayo** : Addduuuhhhh... Arigatou na! smp repot" 2x review kyk gni, saya jdi terharu~ numpang nyanyi juga ah~ :D #oy

wkwkwkwk... bang Hiba emk penuh modus dan kejahilan kan? syapun jug penge dimodusin~ #usapa

nah tuk itu... mungkin hanya Author n Kami-sama yg tahu :' #uauthornya #plak silahkan berimajinasi yg anu"(?)~

Um! arigatou, ni dah update kok XD

.

OK! YG RIVIEW, YG NGEFAV, YG FOLLOW FIC INI, MAKASIH YAAAA~

gomen gk bisa di tulis atu" namanya krna keterbatasan wktu(?) :"

Ok, wnt to give me review pls? #wink~


	5. Page 5: Hello, herbivore(2)

**Prefect Diaries**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira- _sensei_

Story by: Aoi The Cielo & Dark Witch Vampire

Rated: T

 **WARNING! YAOI! OOC, AU, TYPO(S), DLL...**

Page 5: Hello, Herbivore(2)

.

.

.

Kegelapan yang gulitan menyambut malam yang sunyi. Terang bulan dan bintang hanya peramai suasana yang telah bercahayakan lampu kota. Namun, meskipun udara kian menusuk kulit, meskipun mata-mata mulai terpejam dan alam mimpi mulai membuai, sosok reven berkulit persolen itu tetap kukuh berada di jalan perumahan yang lenggang nan sepi.

Bak seorang vampire yang sedang mencari mangsa, iris metal itu menatap tajam setiap pergerakan kecil di sekitarnya. Malam, adalah waktu dimana tingkat kejahatan meningkat dan malam, merupakan waktu yang pas untung sang carnivora berburu. Ya, itulah petuah singkat yang menjadi pedoman dasar bagi pemuda bermarga Hibari ini. Konyol memang mengingat ia adalah manusia, tetapi normal untuknya dan orang-orang yang sudah kelewat terbiasa dengan panggilan prefect ini—tidak mau ambil pusing dan bertanya bila tidak ingin kena tonfa. Diam dan menganggab wajar hal itu maka kau akan selamat—jelas aura yang benar-benar siap menggigitmu sampai mati.

Tap.

Langkah sang prefect terhenti tepat di sebuah rumah berlantai 2 yang terlihat tenang. Rumah yang selalu terlihat familier dan kelewat sering ia 'hampiri' ini sudah menjadi rumah ke-3nya setelah rumahnya sendiri dan sekolah.

Seringai bak iblis merekah. Misinya belum selesai sampai sang herbivore mau kembali ke nomer lamanya.

.

.

.

Bzzzzttttt…. Bzzzzttttt….

Getaran yang membuat suara mengganggu di kegelapan kamar itu sukses membuat tidur pemuda bersurai coklat jadi tidak nyaman. Merasa rasa kantuk yang amat sangat namun ganggun internal yang membuat risih memaksanya untuk bangun dan meraih ponsel yang berada di atas meja belajar.

Jam 02.30 tertera di layar ponsel yang bercahaya menyilaukan mata. Sungguh sangat malam dan Tsuna ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat kesadarannya mendadak pulih, si penelfon lah yang membuatnya sadar dari alam mimpi dan kenyataan dalam seketika.

 _Pivate number._

Ya, itulah yang tertera di layar ponsel canggihnya hingga sukses membuatnya teringat dengan pristiwa saat ia di sekolah—si penelfon misterius. Apakah mungkin mereka orang yang sama? Atau jangan-jangan si penelfon juga merupakan si pengirim SMS yang mengganggu ketenangan ponselnya(?).

Tidak mau dilanda rasa penasaran akut dan berhubung ponsel digenggamannya seolah meraung minta diangkat, tanpa basa-basi Tsuna menggeser tombol hijau—mengangkat telfonnya.

" _Hai'? moshi-moshi_ ," sahut Tsuna dengan suara parau. Uh… sekarang dapat ia rasakan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Tsuna langsung menghidupkan lampu di kamarnya—sukses membuatnya mendadak buta sesaat dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

"..."

Tidak ada sahutan.

Alis pemuda manis itu terpaut. Tidak ada suara apapun di balik telfon sana. Penasaran, ia melihat ponselnya. Dirinya dan si penelfon masih tersambung, lalu kenapa tidak ada yang menyahut ucapannya?

"Hallo?" ucap Tsuna lagi—mulai _horror_ sekarang mengingat ini merupakan tengah malam. Apalagi si penelfon menggunakan _private number_ kan? Tsuna menelan liur paksa saat yang ia dengar justru desah nafas yang terdengar berat. Ia merinding. Jangan-jangan ini kasus telfon merah yang ada di negara tetangga itu!? si brunette mulai paranoid parah.

Tut.

Sambungan terputus. Bukan, bukan si penelfon yang memutuskan, namun Sawada Tsunayoshi lah yang memutuskan sambungan. Wajah Tsuna sudah memucat—takut tingkat dewa seraya menatap ponselnya. Intuisinya menyuruhnya untuk mematikan ponsel, namun baru beberapa detik jemarinya ingin memencet tombol yang berada di bagian atas _smartphone_ nya, ponselnya bergetar.

Tsuna _horror_.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel dan pengirimnya sama dengan nomer yang sebelumnya mengiriminya pesan. Bahkan ketika Tsuna membuka pesan itu dengan tangan gemetar, yang ia terima adalah sebuah titik-titik panjang menjulang yang menyuruhnya meng- _scroling_ ke bawah.

Rasa takut berubah menjadi rasa penasaran, ya, itulah yang dirasakan pemuda manis ini saat rasa takutnya berlahan sirna menjadi rasa penasaran saat pesan yang ia terima tak kunjung berakhir. Terus… terus… dan terus ia menggeser layar ke bawah—berharap penantian(?)nya terjawab dengan indah.

"Ah!"

Senyuman Tsuna mengembang saat perjuangannya selama semenit berbuah segar layaknya daun teh yang baru dipetik saat subuh. 2 kata tersusun di akhir titik—membuat sepasang iris coklat itu membacanya dengan segera dan cepat.

 _Hai manis._

WHAT!?

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu melotot melihat dua kata yang ia yakini isi pesan dari si pengirim misterius. Setelah sebelumnya mengejeknya jorok, sekarang sosok misterius itu malah menggodanya dengan memanggilnya manis!? Tsuna emosi. Harga diri kelelakiannya tertantang dalam seketika—tidak terima dibilang manis dan digoda bak seorang cewek yang minta digoda.

 _SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT MANIS ITU HAH!?_

Itulah isi pesan balasan Tsuna. Dadanya sudah meletupkan amarah yang amat sangat. Wajahnya memerah—kesal. Siapa orang ini!? Seenak jidanya memanggil manis! Walau Tsuna tidak marah dipanggil _dame_ —padahal lebih parah panggilan _dame_ —ia tidak terima dibilang manis. Tingkah kalem, penurut, ceroboh, murah senyum dan lemahnya akan bertransformasi menjadi sosok seorang pemarah yang tak kenal takut—benar-benar tidak kenal takut hingga tidak memikirkan kemungkinan siapa si pengirim pesan.

Bzzzzttttt….

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Dengan sigap Tsuna membuka pesan balasan dari sosok XXX—nama pemberian special dari Tsuna.

 _Tentu saja kau, Herbivore._

Tsuna teridam. Wajahnya memucat.

"HIIIEEEEEE!?"

Refleks, pemuda manis itu langsung melemparkan ponselnya sendiri ke kasur dan menjauh dari ponsel barunya. Wajahnya horror tingkat 12 saat menyadari siapa pemilik nomer. Siapa lagi… Siapa lagi yang memanggilnya seperti itu bila bukan sosok itu… siapa lagi kalau bukan HIBARI KYOYA!

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini!? BAGAIMANA INI!? Tsuna frustasi saat kepalanya berulang kali memutar adegan ia mengirimkan pesan untuk Hibari. Bahkan ia menggunakan _capslock_ yang berarti teriakan! Aaakkkhhhhhh! Habis sudah nyawanya! HABIS SUDAH!

Tsuna mengacak-acak surai coklatnya membayangkan nasibnya besok pagi. Pasti. Pasti kali ini Hibari benar-benar akan menonfa—eh, tunggu dulu. Tadi Hibari hanya memanggilnya Herbivore bukan? Dia tidak menyebutkan nama bukan? Hampir semua orang dipanggil Herbivore oleh _senpai_ -nya itu kan?

Sebuah ide mendadak muncul di surai coklat itu. Ternyata memang benar apa kata orang-orang. Disituasi terjepit, ada kalanya justru dapat membuatmu berfikir jernih dan pintar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Tsuna langsung mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan mematikannya—mulai melaksanakan recana kecilnya. Ia membuka ponsel barunya dan mengganti sim barunya dengan sim yang lama. Ya, ia akan berputa-pura semua ini tidaklah pernah ada dan hanya sebuah mimpi—mimpi buruk.

Iris caramel itu menatap sangit sim barunya.

"Sekarang, kau bukanlah milikku lagi, duhai sim," ucap Tsuna— _error_. Ia menyeringai iblis membayangkan dirinya esok hari. Ia akan bebas. Ya, Tsuna yakin 100% ia tidak akan kena tonfa. Dan di malam itu, Tsuna langsung melanjutkan kembali tidurnya yang tertunda—benar-benar tidak menyadari sosok yang berada di balik jendela kamanya yang tertutup.

Seringai pemuda reven itu mengembang.

" _Good boy_ ," gumamnya puas—senang Herbivorenya akhirnya kembali ke nomer lama. Dan dengan ini, misinya telah selesai, jadi ia tidak memerlukan sim baru yang sengaja ia suruh Kusakabe untuk membelinya— _special_ untuk mengerjai pemuda bersurai coklat itu. _Poor_ Tsuna...

.

.

.

Page 5: End

* * *

a/n:

aoi back -w-;/

ok, di sini... ada yang inget ma telfon merah? itu loh! yang konon katanya kalo di angkat bisa bikin mati! OAO" Yah... Tapi kalo g ada yang inget juga gk apa, gk terlalu penting juga -w-; #plok

ok, wktunya bls reviews XD

dwinur. halifah 9: Dah lanjut! dibaca yak X3

fineapple: wkwkwk... tenang, dibully dengan cara special kok jd aman :v #what okay! ni dah lanjut, semoga menikmati XD

Panda Dayo: ikut ajarin saya dong kakak~ #siapalo

ahahaha... kalo berhubungan dengan Tsu-chan mah pasti Hibari mendadak kreatif #eh? jauh lebih imajinatif ketimbang seniman XD #plak

arigatou! :D Um! ni dah lanjut, dibaca yak :3

Mizuki Ryuka: aduh... serasa liat anak kembar :3 #udah

ok, tuk Ryuka, tenang aja, pembullyan akan tetap dilakukan, HIbari kan suka ngebully -w-d #fitnah #loyangnulisoy Jangankan Ryuka, akupun senang melihat Tsuna teraniaya XD #digeplak

ok, tuk Erin, aduh... Tenang aja nak, Hibari gk sejahat itu kok mo ngebully Tsuna sampe luka", semua ini hanyala sebuah MODUS yang dibugkus manis agar dapet perhatian uke tercinta :3 #ngaco

guest: kegaptekan tsuna tapi mengundang keunyu(?)an emang X3 #loh?

AAAAHHHH! gomenasai! benar" luput dari pengawasan D'X gomensai! aduh.. moga d chapter ini gk ada typo. arigatou koreksinya ;A;

Hikage Natsuhimiko: HAYACHHIIIII EMK GITU KOK XD #capslocklonak

ahahaha... untung kkny baik, tetep rela hp d rampok asal adek bahagia~ #woy

isi pesannya 'jorok' mkasud hati mo ngeledek Tsu-chan -w-d

Ah, dirimu, seperti gk thu kyoya aja... apa sih yg gk bisa dia dapetin? tinggal jentik maka semua yg dimau pasti datang~ #bukan

ehehehe... gk, bercanda kok. dia dapet dari Kusakabe, Kusakabe si anak baik nan penurut, gk nurut kena tonfa OvO; #eh?

krisho baby: huwaaaa... arigatou na! :D okay! ni dah lanjut, semoga puas yak X3

Natsu Yuuki: Ah, kalo hibari di sini gk jahil, bukan hibari di prefect diaries dong XD #iyalah Silahakan menikmati chapter yg ini :3

guest: Huwaaii... arigatou reviewnya! :D

nih pembullyan dah lanjut kok, semoga suka yak XD

cocoa2795: mo oralit? #bukan

hihihi... Hiba mah emk kreatif klo urusan kyk gini, apa lgi objeknya Tsuna OvO;

ichigoStrawberry-nyan: aahh... bukan gambar, tpi kata" yng berisikan tulisan 'jorok'. Nah, jadi gini. kan Tsu-chan lagi makan, ngigit roti... (sebenarnya saya pernah ngalamin ni kejadan #buka aib -_-;) krna di gigit n lgi smbil ngomong... tanpa sengaja kelenjar iler(lupa nama kelenjar yang menghasilkan air liur) terus menghasilkan air liur n berkahir... cairan itu keluar dari mulut dngn tidak elitnya (/_\;) *tutup wajah* #malu keinget masa lalu

.

ne, ARIGATOU YANG UDAH BERBAIK HATI MENG-FAV, MENG-FOLLOW DAN MEREVIEW FIC INI YAK~

semoga kalian puas bacanya, gomen juga updatenya lama X'D

berniat memberikan kritik, saran, apapun selain flame? silahkan~ #kedip" pandangi kotak Review


End file.
